Pancakes
by HK Keiji
Summary: Konohamaru resorts to sleeping with other men for money, that is, until Naruto comes into his life. Narukono
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom?"_

_The quiet whisper hung in the empty air._

_Clutching tightly onto his bag, he entered the room. The door had been torn off the hinges, and he could see that things had been knocked over or thrown onto the floor._

_Swallowing, he saw the kitchen door swinging._

_He pushed it open, eyes widening at the sight before him._

_"MOM...!"_

* * *

Konohamaru jolted awake.

Breathing heavily, he let his eyes slowly close again and leant back on the soft pillows.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream._

After a moment of resting, he wearily opened his eyes and looked at the man sleeping on the bed next to him. A heavy leg was still thrown over his slim hips, and an arm on his stomach.

Konohamaru blanched. The man was ugly. Fat. Hairy. And old.

The man was snoring, his ugly face grunting as it pressed into the pillow. His body pressed against the boy's waist.

Once again, he couldn't help but turn pale and feel slightly sick as he felt the greasy flesh of the fat man rub against his hips in a revolting manner, feeling the small hard naked cock rubbing against his leg.

It was when he felt the pubic hair scratch against his skin that he decided to get out of bed.

Swiftly pulling himself free from the disgusting man, he rolled off the side of the comfy mattress and got up. He plucked his crumpled shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

He grimaced when he noticed there was a rip in his shirt.

Not even making an effort to find his underwear (because he knew they were shredded to pieces), he pulled on his scruffy jeans and slipped into his shoes.

"This guy better have some money..." he muttered to himself, searching for a wallet.

He flipped the wallet open.

Only 5 dollars.

Feeling the urge to hit something hard, he took the 5 dollars and scrunched it in his pocket. He threw the wallet aside.

He hated it when that happened. Hated it when he was promised at least 50, but didn't even manage to get enough money for a bowl of noodles, let alone a proper meal.

He left the hotel, feeling disappointed, fingering the measley 5 dollars in his pocket.

It wasn't long before he found his favourite little cafe.

The Cafe belonged to one of his friends, Moegi. It was probably the only place he could get some cheap food, and it made him happier that he had some friends around.

Breathing in deeply, he straightened his crumpled shirt as best as he could and entered.

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day.

In fact, he was not having a good week at all, let alone a day.

The entire week which had passed was horrible. His girlfriend, if you could call her one, was being a bitch to him. Well, being more of a bitch than the usual day to day.

"Here's your coffee, your pancakes will be ready in a tick,"

He looked up and thanked the girl who was blushing a little.

Suddenly, just as he heard the tinkle of the door being opened, something whacked him on the back. The coffee he was holding splashed hotly onto the table.

"Konohamaru!!"

"Gomen nasai!!" A boy's voice quickly said.

Turning around in his chair, his eyes widened slightly.

A boy, surely no more than 14 years old, with dark brown hair and eyes looked half terrified out of his wits. Said boy was rushing forward and wiping at the spilt coffee.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen," the boy began to mumble under his breath. He looked hesitantly at the blond man. "I... I'll pay for your coffee, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to knock you..."

"Hey, hey," Naruto said quickly with a small laugh. "You said sorry already, like ten thousand times,"

The brown eyed boy blushed, holding the 5 dollar note in his hand.

"And you don't have to pay," Naruto added, "It's just coffee."

"Sorry... I mean, thank you sir..." the boy looked hesitant, before deciding to take his chance and leave the table.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched curiously as the boy went over to the counter. Moegi, the owner of the cafe, seemed to be giving him a good telling off for harassing customers.

It was only an accident, Naruto mused to himself.

The boy was wearing loose baggy jeans, and a crumpled grey shirt. A rip, which you could hardly call small, could be seen torn down the neckline. As if someone had tried to tear the shirt off him.

It looked as if the boy was trying to buy something with 5 dollars.

5 dollars, that wasn't even enough to pay for a coffee. And the boy did look pale and slightly too thin for his age.

Without a second hesistation, Naruto stood up and walked over to the counter.

"I'll have another coffee, and make it two plates of pancakes," he said, folding over a 20 dollar note to Moegi. "One pancake for the boy here."

The dark brown haired boy widened his eyes and stared at Naruto, before spluttering a protest.

Moegi simply grinned and chirped a quick 'yes sir' before taking the 20 dollar note.

"I... wait... what..."

Naruto grinned and almost laughed at the blushing boy. "Come on, just have some pancakes with me."

He sat back down in his chair and smiled as he watched the boy nervously come over, as if he was in trouble. It really was a strange look for a teenager, usually they didn't give a damn.

"I'm Naruto," he offered.

The boy nodded his head slightly, sitting down in the chair slowly.

"I'm Konohamaru..." he mumbled.

When the two plates of pancakes were set down on the table, Naruto smiled and said his thanks to Moegi. Konohamaru only watched, looking uncomfortably at the food in front of him.

"You look as if I poisoned them," Naruto chuckled.

Konohamaru blushed again, before picking up his fork. He still looked like he was deciding whether to accept it or not. Finally after a few seconds of internal debate, he dug in.

After a few minutes of eating, the pancakes were gone.

"Thanks..." he said, licking a crumb off his finger. He still looked worried. "I... I can give you my 5 dollars if you want,"

"Keep it," Naruto insisted.

"But you payed for my food," Konohamaru said stubbornly, holding the crumpled note in his hand.

"It wasn't that much," Naruto said honestly, shrugging. "Besides, I'm a nice guy," he flashed a grin.

A mixed expression crossed Konohamaru's face. "I don't accept charity."

"It wasn't charity..." The smile slipped slightly from Naruto's lips. "I just felt like it."

The chair scraped slightly against the floor when Konohamaru got up quickly. He picked up his small bag and glanced hesitantly at the blond man, chewing his lip slightly.

"Thank you then," he bit out, before quickly leaving the cafe.

Naruto only blinked, startled at how jumpy the boy was.

He watched through the glass windows as he watched Konohamaru disappear down the streets.

* * *

xx keiji

ps: narukono i wanted to giveit a shot

pps: i didnt want naruto to suddenly go dipsy and all "WOWWW KONOHAMARU IS SO CUTE AND SPECIAL" because it was unrealistic lol.

pps: naruto is 25 and konohamaru is 18 (approximatelys)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pancakes **By Hk Keiji

**Rating of current chapter**: M

**Summary: **Konohamaru is forced to sleep with other men to survive, that is, until Naruto comes into his life.

* * *

Konohamaru closed his eyes.

He was thinking about Udon's birthday which was coming up. He really ought to buy his friend a gift. And he really ought to find some decent clothes, because all his other mates were going to be there.

There was a grunt and a particularly hard thrust, which made his eyes shoot open again.

He shifted his weight onto his elbows to get more comfortable, and pressed his sweaty forehead against the pillow, feeling sticky all over. The awkward position only made his thighs burn and ache.

The man behind him was still thrusting enthusiastically.

He returned his thoughts to Udon's birthday.

Last time he turned up with a frog he found at the park as a gift, although his parents didn't take too kindly to that. What was more, it ended up sending all the girls screaming and knocking things over.

Definitely _not_ a live animal present this time. Maybe a set of hankerchiefs...

Another grunt from the man behind him.

A large hand had somehow gotten tangled into his hair, yanking it backwards viciously. It made his eyes sting, and he winced as he tried to keep breathing with his neck at such a weird angle.

_Kami,_ he thought to himself numbly. Just when was this man going to be finished?

He carefully controlled his facial expression of disgust as he was flipped over onto his back, trying to look dazed and lustful.

It had taken several nights of practise to get that perfect look; the look that usually earned him ten more dollars if he pretended to be the blushing, seemingly virgin, innocently defiled boy.

He held back a noise when the man thrust into him again. Apparantly, the look wasn't enough to make him come.

Sighing, he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

He wasn't particularly involved in the fucking going on.

The fucking had doubled in intensity and he gripped onto the pillow, wondering if it was almost over.

His body was sliding against the sheets from the sheer force of the other man thrusting, rubbing his back sore and making his legs ache at the joints; particularly when the man decided to grab them and ruthlessly pin them onto his shoulders.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, where Udon and his birthday was lurking, he heard the man grunt again.

"Look at me,"

Feeling sick all of a sudden, he forced his eyes open and looked at the man.

He could feel the strange squash of sticky liquid spurt into his hole, and the man grunting, grovelling and pushing against his thighs for all he was worth.

The look on the mans face was disgusting. Red, greasy with perspiration, grisley bits of unevenly shaven facial hair which was only further accentuated with the dimply structure of the chubbier man. It was screwed up in concentration.

It was over. Finally.

His stomach churned when he felt his hole unconsciously squeeze out the limp wet dick.

As soon as it slid out, he rolled quickly to his side just in time before the man collapsed onto the bed, heaving and panting for air.

He groped for his bag by the bed and was glad he had taken spare napkins from the cafe. Tearing one out, he proceeded to methodically wipe himself clean down... down there. His nose wrinkled when he saw the stains looked yellowish.

He turned and looked at the whale of a man, still red and gasping as if he had been beached.

"20 dollars," he stated hoarsely, managing to speak without retching. "Plus 20 for this morning."

The man reached for his own wallet which had been sitting rather ominously by the bedside table, peeling out a few dollar notes before passing it over, at least in a civilized manner.

He really hated it when his clients threw money at him, or stuck it in their underwear for him to fetch.

The man gave a shallow slick grin. "10 tip, laddie," he half grunted.

Konohamaru, despite having loathed the entire session, suddenly perked up.

"Cheers," he flipped the 50 dollar note in his hands, fighting the urge to grin, because he still felt queasy.

Without another word, or another glance at the man, he swiftly got changed, picked up his bag and left the hotel. It did not bode well to linger about after being given a tip. It only suggested the man wanted more.

Breathing in the fresh air of the morning, he smiled to himself.

Udon was definitely going to get a nice present, even if he had to miss a few decent meals to buy one.

* * *

He ran all the way to the cafe.

Maybe Moegi could give some advice on Udon's present. And a free cup of hot chocolate.

Before he entered, he tried to smooth his still-sweaty hair which was becoming messy. Forget about fixing the shirt, it was beyond repair and crumpled out of recognition. You could barely see the cum stains anyway.

The door tinkled merrily as he entered.

Suddenly, before he could yell out a cheerful 'Ohaiyo Moegi!', there were two things he noticed which made him gape.

One, that really familiar blonde man was sitting inside the cafe again in _exactly_ the same spot as yesterday.

Two, he saw two plates of warm buttery pancakes on the table.

His eyes widened incredulously.

For real. Serious now. The man, who was called Naruto, was grinning at him from across the room and waving him over, almost as if... as if... as if he was expecting him to come!

For a moment he was furious. Then he was confused.

He fought back the niggling feeling in his stomach which told him he was feeling flattered.

How dare that... that Naruto, to think he could just sit in his favourite every day cafe as if he was always there!

He stalked over, trying his best not to storm across the cafe. The last thing he wanted was to knock any _more_ customers over, have Moegi tell him off for doing it, and then having more idiots like that _man_ following him.

Naruto, the blonde guy, sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin when he arrived at the table and folded his arms behind his head casually.

Konohamaru opened his mouth, wanting to let all hell burst, yet the other side of him stopped all of that.

His eyes ran up and down Naruto's body, quicker than a second, as the man stretched languidly.

Naruto was a really young looking man. Possibly around 25. _Definitely_ an adult sort of man, because of the finely developed stretch of lean muscles which was visible under the taut, pale orange shirt.

The blonde's hair was in careful disarray, as if he had just fallen off the clouds when he was sleeping. And his eyes, the only shade of blue which he could so closely match it to was the sky. Surely, if he had failed to notice this yesterday, this man simply _radiated_ sexiness.

He gripped his bag unconciously tighter with one hand. This Naruto was _not_ someone he should be double checking over.

_You failed. You failed! _His mind was yelling at him distantly.

It was absolutely not his fault whatsoever that he had managed to pick up all of Naruto's details within milliseconds.

First of all, it was the second time he had seen this blonde man and it made sense to study him even further.

Second of all, having slept with men almost every single night since he had begun that particular job, he couldn't help but subconciously drool at the sight of a really good looking guy. He _rarely_ saw good lookers like him, let alone sleep with them.

A vague image began to form in his mind with...

He shook his head violently.

"You gonna sit?"

He jerked his head back up to stare at the blond man, mentally telling his mind to shut up shut up shut up.

"Is that for me?" He pointed at the pancakes lying on the table, fresh and warm.

It was almost as if they had came out just at the right time on his arrival. He knew he was being abrupt about asking, but he really didn't want to bother with the rest of the chit chat. It was already _strange_.

The Naruto man grinned, and he couldn't help yet again, feeling his knee's weaken slightly.

His smile definitely made a change to the usual grunting, scrunched up pig-like faces he saw every night. It was like a ray of sunshine.

"No, they're for my imaginary friend," the blonde joked. "Join me."

Konohamaru swallowed thickly.

One part of him screamed no, the other part of him was nodding frantically yelling yes.

He chose neither, looking at the blonde man defensively. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, frowning a bit before grinning idiotically again. "I thought you might show up, so I decided it would be nice to have breakfast together, don't you think?"

Konohamaru was about to blurt out a protest before he felt Moegi turn up besides him.

"Konohamaruuu!" Moegi said, smiling at him and at the blonde. "Here's the tea and hot chocolate..."

He was stuttering.

There was nothing more he wanted to do but to scream "WHY?!" into that cheerful blonde face, who was now sipping casually at the tea and adding extra lumps of sugar into the mug.

Instead, he settled for a glare.

"Excuse me, _sir_, but I can perfectly buy my own meal," he said hotly. "I don't see why you should... should do this!"

Naruto grinned, setting the tea down. "Well maybe I can pay for this meal. Consider it a date."

Konohamaru turned red.

A date? _A date?_

Suddenly he found himself mentally reeling backwards into the realm of insanity. Yet somehow, the place where he ended up in his mind was quite a comfortable one. A nice warm one.

"Hah," Moegi laughed as she overheard. "Sorry to cut the romance, Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid he's got a Boooyyyfriend,"

Moegi's eyes glittered when she giggled, before leaving with a tray of dishes.

Konohamaru froze for a moment, then exhaled.

Right, he had a _boyfriend_ he went to stay over at every night. That was the lie he concocted to keep his friends off his track.

However he couldn't help but feel a strong urge to strangle his friend. He curled his hand into a fist. That would mean admitting that he actually thought the stupid blonde Naruto was attractive enough to date.

When he looked at the blonde, he noticed that the man was blushing himself.

"I was only teasing," He said with embarrassment. "Besides, I'll have you know, I _have_ a girlfriend myself!"

The last line was yelled back at Moegi who was busy at the counter.

Naruto slumped a bit in his chair with a small pout, picking up his sweet tea again.

_He has a girlfriend huh?_

Letting go of his breath, Konohamaru decided to sit down, feeling suddenly rather despondant.

Somehow he was feeling extremely stupid for even considering that the attractive blonde man was doing all of this out of romance. He couldn't let himself think this was romantic.

Naruto grinned. "Finally decided to join me whilst the food is still edible,"

Konohamaru snorted, trying not to make eye contact.

Instead, he grabbed the fork and dug into the still-warm pancakes as quickly as he could. It was something he rarely let himself buy to eat. Sweet, thick, buttery pancakes. It simply wasn't practical or as cheap as noodles.

He had been so involved with eating the pancakes that he didn't notice Naruto staring at him with intense sky blue eyes.

Licking the crumbs which had stuck to his lips, he stammered. "What?"

Naruto gave a small laugh. "I used to eat like you when I was your age," he grinned.

Blushing slightly, Konohamaru decided to start drinking the hot chocolate. After that, he would just get the hell out of...

"So you must be like, 14?"

Swallowing, Konohamaru stared at Naruto. "I'm 18!!" He suddenly blurted.

For god's sake! How dare that guy insinuate he looked like a mere teenage kid! He fumed silently over his hot chocolate as he watched Naruto laugh at his response.

"What are you, like, 40?"

He knew 40 was pushing it a little far, but it was still a pleasure to see Naruto make a face in protest.

"You brat, I'm 25," His lip twitched a smile. "And you shouldn't ask your elders how old they are, it's impolite," he joked.

Konohamaru swallowed his own smile by taking a large gulp of hot chocolate. The sooner he finished it, the sooner he could get out of this awkward situation. And maybe find Udon a present...

But it was Naruto who seemed to finish first, drinking down the rest of the tea.

The blonde man glanced at his watch worriedly for a moment.

"Ahh crap, I forgot. My girlfriend's waiting for me," he scratched his head sheepishly and grinned warmly at Konohamaru. "You can have my pancakes, might as well not waste them."

Naruto got up, smoothly picking up the dark leather jacket hanging from the chair and slinging it over his shoulder. His hands dug into the rough jeans and pulled out a few coins which he left as a tip.

He grinned one last time at Konohamaru before he left, ruffling his dark brown hair on the way out.

Konohamaru could simply stare at where Naruto had just been sitting.

Then he stared down at the mug of hot chocolate. How on earth could have Naruto predicted he wanted Hot chocolate? He looked up and saw Moegi grinning playfully back at him across the cafe.

He almost seethed. She _collaborated_ with that blonde stalker!

"MOEGI...!!" He yelled.

* * *

erk

i actually like this story. I usually dont write if i dont get many reviews, but i am lol

xx keiji


	3. Chapter 3

**Pancakes **By Hk Keiji

**Rating of current chapter**: k

**Summary: **Konohamaru is forced to sleep with other men to survive, that is, until Naruto comes into his life.

* * *

Naruto sighed and drank the last of his coffee.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was already 11 in the morning.

Usually... well, according to the past two days... Konohamaru always arrived at a similar time. Early at 8 or 9, bursting into the cafe with his mouth open ready to say morning to Moegi.

He leant back in the chair and closed his eyes, thinking about the boy.

Dark bed ruffled hair. Dark brown grey eyes which shone outwardly with lurking emotion. Even his shirt seemed to look as if he had just stepped out of bed, crumpled up and worn out so thinly he might as well not have worn the shirt at all.

Naruto allowed himself a small smirk when he remembered the look on Konohamaru's face, full of surprised looks and stubborness.

"Still waiting for him?"

The blonde almost jerked out of his chair, grinning widely at Moegi.

"You bet," he said determinedly. "I won't leave until he comes."

Moegi giggled, her eyes twinkling as she cleaned up the table of it's empty coffee cups.

"You know..." she said slowly with a feline smile. "...he's probably busy sleeping in with his _boyfriend._"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the mention of that, for no reason at all. He opened his mouth to splutter a protest but Moegi, the damned girl, had already bustled off back to the kitchen.

After she had left, he slunk into his seat a little more sulkily than he would have liked.

He knew Konohamaru had a boyfriend, Moegi had told him yesterday.

So why did he blush?

He scrunched his face up when he recalled the way Konohamaru always looked.

Skin always glowing with that fresh just-had-sex appeal. That very faint, but detectable scent of sweat mingled with dare he say, bodily fluids, and just the lightest hint of bathroom soap.

Bed-ridden, was the word for it.

It was just then, as he was trying to picture Konohamaru, that the very boy himself burst into the cafe.

He grinned automatically and looked up at the dark haired boy.

"You again!!"

Konohamaru stood by the swinging door, pointing his finger accusingly at the blonde.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at the childish pose, instead, running his blue eyes over the boy.

Suspicions confirmed. Konohamaru practically _screamed_ I-just-had-sex all over. His shirt was creased, with evident faint damp splodges of cum. His jeans didn't quite hang onto his hips, as if they had just been tugged on in a rush.

Even his hair was more bed-ruffled than most days. He might as well have written freshly-fucked onto his forehead.

_Don't be stupid_, his inner voice scolded at him. _You're reading too much into all this._

_Besides. What does it matter?_

Apparantly satisfied with his refreshed thoughts, he grinned widely at Konohamaru.

"I was waiting for you to join me for breakfast,"

Konohamaru didn't gape like he usually did. Instead, he glared. Then he gave a huff and stomped over to his table before plunking himself down into the seat opposite him, throwing his bag down like a moody teenager.

"It's almost lunch anyway, idiot,"

Naruto couldn't resist the urge to give a triumphant look.

Two days ago, Konohamaru had been a nervous little wreck. Now, he was being every bit the rude moody teenager he was supposed to be.

"Moegi, we'll have two pancakes please," He called back to the girl, reaching for his wallet.

He was pulling out the money before he saw Konohamaru suddenly slap a 20 dollar note onto the table, challengingly.

"I'll pay for my own food."

Blue eyes stared at Konohamaru, before the words actually registered.

"I've got it already," he said dismissively, trying to look like it didn't matter. "It's just pancakes."

"No," Konohamaru stubbornly folded his arms and gave him a steady glare. "I can pay for my own food. Like I said. I don't need your... your _charity._"

Naruto felt himself turn a little hot at the word. Okay, sure, what he was doing could be called charity, but he was doing it out of kindness. For heaven's sake, was it so hard for this brat to accept it?

Inhaling deeply, he took out his share of money and picked up Konohamaru's 20 dollar note reluctantly.

Where did he get it?

He obviously didn't have a job, not by the looks of wearing the same shirt for three days in a row.

"My _boyfriend_ gave me some money," Konohamaru suddenly said, as if reading the look on his face. He looked irritated.

Naruto hesitated, pausing all his thoughts, then smiled.

Alright then.

When Moegi placed the pancakes on the table, he payed the money.

Konohamaru promptly picked up his fork and began to shovel the warm pancakes into his mouth.

Naruto relaxed into his chair, only eating a bit of his pancakes slowly.

This was the part when he wasn't really concentrating on eating. This was the part when he watched Konohamaru eat, the way he stabbed at the buttery pancakes and put the whole thing in his mouth in one go.

It wasn't weird, was it? To watch a boy like Konohamaru eat food, right?

Naruto's eyes softened.

Konohamaru... the boy was so alike to him in so many ways. Well, when he was younger anyway.

The way his emotions would shoot from one to another in split seconds, or the way he'd get defensive and stubborn, or how his eyes would carefully study his face without hiding it.

And how obviously skinny the boy was.

It reminded Naruto of how he used to be, trying to earn a few odd dollars just to eat.

The clanging of a fork being dropped onto the table woke him out of his trance.

"Would you quite staring at me eat?" Konohamaru snorted, folding his arms.

Naruto felt one side of his lips smile.

Konohamaru tilted his head, the look on his face replaced with one that was frowning slightly.

"I was just thinking," he quickly said, waving his hand as if to brush the issue away. "About my girlfriend and all."

_You liar, you were thinking about _him.

Naruto decided to cut another piece out of the pancake.

Konohamaru simply nodded vaguely, a curious glint reaching his eyes.

"Do you like her?"

The blonde stopped cutting. That was a weird question to ask.

Usually it was, "What's her name?" or "What does she look like?". It was _never_ "do you like her?" That was simply out of the question.

Swallowing and trying to grin, he looked at Konohamaru.

"Of course," he said, wondering why it sounded not so convincing.

Konohamaru had hit the spot.

_Since when was that a spot?_

Sakura _is_ a spot. She was the spot which his life had twisted around. That spot was a damn important spot, and Konohamaru had gone right ahead and jabbed it accurately on the head.

It was almost as if Konohamaru could read his mind.

The boy seemed to read his mind again, changing the topic of discussion.

"What do you do, for a job?" He asked curiously.

"I work at a toy store."

All thoughts of Sakura erased, he laughed at the way Konohamaru ogled him.

"A _toy store?_" He said disbelievingly.

"Uhuh," Naruto smiled. "If you want, you could come by to visit it,"

Konohamaru's face flickered so quickly, he could barely catch the emotions.

"You pedo, I bet you treat kids to pancakes and then lure them to your toy store!" He said accusingly, but in a jestful tone.

Naruto spluttered into laughter again, ruffling the dark brown hair irresistably.

It felt soft under his fingers. And it smelled like vanilla.

He pulled his hand away quickly, subconsciously rubbing his palm under the table.

"So do you wanna?" He smiled.

* * *

Konohamaru found himself nodding.

"Sure," his voice finally spilled out, despite having tried to bite his tongue back to stop it.

He knew, obviously, that Naruto wasn't a sick pedo trying to lure him into a trap. He could _laugh_ trying to imagine the blonde man trying to do anything vaguely dangerous.

Naruto was just... just warm.

Warm and friendly and all the other things which made him instantly likeable.

_So why are you trying so hard to resist it?_

Pulling a face, he got up from the chair and picked up his bag.

Naruto stood up as well, once again picking up the jacket from the chair fluidly and searching for change to leave as a tip. He dropped a few cents onto the table top before making his way to the door.

Heart suddenly pounding, Konohamaru glanced at Moegi who was busy serving customers, before following Naruto out.

It felt strange.

Infinitely strange. This... this was the first time he was walking with a man who wasn't taking him to a hotel.

Naruto turned to look at him, head tilted.

"You don't _have_ to walk behind me," he laughed playfully.

Konohamaru felt himself turn a deep shade of red, catching up to Naruto's side.

Everytime his bare arm brushed against the smooth feeling of Naruto's jacket, he felt a jolt of antici- no. Not anticipation.

He frowned at the pavement, trying to stop thinking about the blonde. Instead, he turned his attention to Udon's birthday present. Maybe he could find one at the toy shop...?

Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Here it is," he said, reaching into his pocket for keys. "I'm a few hours late, but who cares. I'm my own boss."

Konohamaru watched the blonde man laugh warmly, a child like glint in his eyes.

The very air around Naruto seemed to make him want to be just as excited, just as eager to get into the toy shop. It was almost as if Naruto was just another kid, like himself.

Biting his lip, clenching his bag, he watched as Naruto finally opened the door.

"Tada!" the blonde man said, spinning into the dark toy store and grinning, arms spread. "Isn't it awesome?!"

Konohamaru took a step into the store, feeling engulfed in the electricity of the other mans sheer simple happiness.

The lights flickered on and his eyes lit up when he saw the toys.

Toys, toys like cars and dolls, the large boxes for the build-it-yourself playhouses, the row of collectable figurines, the art kits and colourful aprons and models to paint... It was a mix mash of objects that you couldn't categorize, yet you wanted to explore.

Even the very smell of the place made you want to reach out and touch things. It didn't smell like cardboard, or plastic, or metal. It smelled like happy feelings, and running children.

He watched as Naruto ran around the small toy shop, pointing out various things he had collected, a childish grin set into place.

"_...that's_ the only model of the Rasengan, my friend got it for me... and _that there_ was made by my bestest-est-est friend and has my name on the back... and _that's_ the last version of the..."

Naruto's voice trailed off distantly in Konohamaru's mind.

He could only watch, fascinated. Not just by the toys. But by the sparkling sky blue eyes.

Despite Naruto being... how old again... 25, right now, he looked as young as 12.

Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

Following numbly, he was lead into a room behind the small toy store. The lights were flicked on.

"_This_," Naruto announced, "is where I make the best _Uzumaki_ pranks ever!"

Konohamaru couldn't help it. He was suddenly grinning, ear to ear.

"No way! You makeand sell pranks?" His voice sounded too eager and childish for his liking, but he couldn't care less.

Naruto grinned smugly. "When I was your age, I swore to myself that I would become the best prankster in the world!"

Konohamaru had been tracing a finger over one of the prank objects on the table, before he froze.

He paled. He remembered.

Stepping backwards quickly, his eyes darted around the toy shop and prank room.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto's voice sounded worried. So did those blue eyes.

Trying to work his mouth, Konohamaru shook his head. He turned abruptly and walked straight out of the toy store, trying not to look or even breathe before he was outside on the street.

Naruto was running after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru shrugged the shoulder off quickly.

He ran for it.

* * *

-smirks- i love narukono, it's such a challenge.

xx keiji


	4. Chapter 4

**Pancakes **By Hk Keiji

**Rating of current chapter**: M

**Summary: **Konohamaru is forced to sleep with other men to survive, that is, until Naruto comes into his life.

* * *

Konohamaru felt himself being pushed onto the desk.

Panting heavily, his trousers were pulled down roughly and a hot mouth attached onto his neck.

He winced as a calloused hand wound itself around his member and attempted to fondle him to an erection, a rough edged thumb pressed against the tip of his cock and rubbing hard.

Doing his part of the job, he began to fumble with the button's on the man's shirt.

The man grabbed his hand, shoving it down to his pants.

Forgetting the shirt, Konohamaru quickly unbuckled the jeans and undid the zip.

His back arched and a strangled moan escaped when he felt a finger pinch his nipple, and another beginning to wriggle it's way into his tight hole, nail scraping against the sensitive skin.

It wasn't long before the man decided to shove himself in.

Wrapping his legs around the thick waist, he tried to pull himself closer.

Sweat slicked against his thighs. Pubic hair tickled and stuck against his skin.

"You like that huh, bitch, you dirty little slut..." the man was whispering hoarsely into his ear, pumping against his body.

He felt the hard table uncomfortably jut against the small of his back and neck, but tried to ignore the pain. The telephone which was next to him fell to the floor as the man shoved even harder.

_"...when I was your age..."_

Konohamaru shut his eyes and tried to arch his back. He squeezed around the man's thick cock, earning a deep moan and some scattered licks over his naked body.

_"...I swore to myself I'd be the best prankster in the..."_

He clenched his hole tightly again and was rewarded with a sharp bite on his shoulder. It hurt.

The man's sweaty legs were slapping against his quickly.

_"...I promise one day..."_

His eyes opened, desperately looking at the man. Don't think about that. Think of something else. Do something else. Wrap your arms around the man. Pulling him closer.

Just don't think about it. Concentrate on something else.

Don't think ab...

_"...One day I'll own the best toy store in the world!"_

He cried out as the man rammed into him and came.

The flood of his thought, which he had been trying to surpress, suddenly wouldn't stop running through his head.

His wet eyes rolled shut.

_"I'll own the best toy store in the world! Believe it!"_

_His grandfather laughed, ruffling the boy's dark hair. "I bet you will."_

_Konohamaru smiled up at him. "Ne, do you think I will ever own your toy store?"_

_His grandfather laughed again, picking the small boy up._

_"One day," he said. "One day, I'll put you in charge. How about that eh? The world wide Konoha toys, run by you and me."_

_Konohamaru threw his arms around him, grinning._

_"It'll be the best!!"_

He slid off the desk and fell to the floor.

Slowly, and still breathing heavily from what happened, he looked up at the man.

His client was wiping himself with a rag, walking back to the hotel bed. He pulled himself to his feet, trying to balance shakily on his burning legs and stumbled after his customer.

He slid into the bed.

The man pulled him closer until his small body was against his. It was still hot and sweaty, but his client didn't seem to care.

So he closed his eyes and dropped to sleep.

* * *

He wearily sunk into the chair.

"Konohamaruuuu, how are you?"

Moegi had practically skipped over to his table with a beaming smile, putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. She frowned, and then put her hands on her waist. Still no response.

"Konohamaru!"

The dark haired boy looked up at his friend, giving a small grin.

"Haiii, I'm fine," he laughed somewhat emptily. "Rough night last night," he half joked.

Moegi opened her mouth, blushing. "Konohamaru! How rude," she giggled. She went off to clean tables.

Konohamaru sighed as he finally stopped smiling, relaxing back into the chair and taking a long warm sip of hot chocolate. His knee's were burning and he had a headache.

His thoughts had been plaguing him nonstop since last night.

Stupid Naruto.

And his stupid toy store.

He glanced at the door when he saw the blonde suddenly appear.

The door tinkled as the man came in, slightly pink in the cheeks as if he had been running, sky blue eyes looking around the cafe until they landed on him. A chesire smile lit up his face.

"Konohamaru!"

He wished people would stop yelling his name like that.

The blonde came over, pulling a seat out. He snorted. He never said Naruto could join him, though he didn't protest.

"You ran off yesterday," Naruto bit his lip.

_No shit,_ Konohamaru thought mildly to himself, looking down at his hot chocolate.

"Did I do something wrong?" The blonde was looking at him with concerned blue eyes. "Oh god, please don't tell me you _really_ think I'm a pedo! I swear to god I'm not!"

He snorted again. "Stupid," he muttered.

Naruto scrunched his face up, then looked at him softly. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, I don't mind."

Konohamaru looked up, dark eyes meeting blue. He looked down again.

"Konoha's toy store," he mumbled. Naruto tilted his head, frowning slightly. "My granddad used to run Konoha's toy store."

It took two seconds for the blonde to realize.

Naruto gaped slightly. "The _whole_ of Konoha's toy store? That's... but they're huge! There must be like, 100 stores around the worl-"

"309 stores," Konohamaru muttered, studying the hot chocolate. "Over 10 thousand employed staff. 128 thousand transactions made in an average day."

Naruto was still staring at him, blue eyes bordering on curiousity and awe, and something in between.

"I don't... don't get why you still ran out on me though," he said slowly.

Konohamaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"I... I forgot all about it. I was j-just... just shocked that it took me so long to remember."

Naruto reached out and touched his knee. He jumped, almost dropping his hot chocolate.

"Your granddad _used_ to run it... so... I'm guessing he passed away?"

Konohamaru did not cry. Will not cry. He nodded instead.

"Who run's it now?"

He shrugged, hardening the look on his face. "Sorry for yesterday," he said quickly.

"That's fine," Naruto said reassuringly, squeezing his knee gently before letting go.

Konohamaru smiled a bit.

"I was half expecting you to be here before me," he tried a laugh.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah well, I was otherwise preoccupied with my..." his voice trailed off.

"Your girlfriend?" Konohamaru felt himself sink a bit.

"Ex girlfriend, actually," Naruto mumbled, and Konohamaru felt his heart jolt. "She got pregnant. With another guy."

Konohamaru nodded vaguely, trying to assess his own reaction. Somehow, he felt alot lighter knowing this, when he knew he should be sympathising with his friend.

Friend. Dear god, he just called Naruto his friend.

_And you want more than friendship, don't you?_

He frowned until the voice in his head was squeezed aside.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Naruto blinked, then grinned all of a sudden.

"Alright!"

* * *

Short chappie (shameful attempt) and a little bit of plot (another shameful attempt).

xx keiji


	5. Chapter 5

**Pancakes **By Hk Keiji

**Rating of current chapter**: M

**Summary: **Konohamaru is forced to sleep with other men to survive, that is, until Naruto comes into his life.

* * *

Konohamaru wanted to slap himself.

How could he have been such an _idiot_, inviting this... this Naruto to hang out with him tonight. What on earth did he think he was doing? The guy had just told him that he broke up with his girlfriend, he shouldn't have been hitting on him that fast.

_Oh lord_, he thought to himself. _I'm hitting on him._

He swallowed thickly and tried to shake the immature thoughts out of his mind.

Friends.

Two friendly guys hanging out, that is all.

He felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. He wondered where they were going to "hang out."

Chewing his lip, he glanced at his watch.

He was standing outside Moegi's cafe, which was closed, at 7 in the night. The air was chilly enough to make his hair stand on end. He was nervous. Nervous to meet Naruto. Nervous they wouldn't get along. Nervous maybe, because he was the only person apart from Moegi and Udon who was nice to him. And wanted to know him.

_Not just after his body._

He jerked slightly when he saw the familiar blonde turn around the corner.

"Naruto," his lips couldn't help but twitch into a smile.

The blonde grinned cheerfully, almost bouncing over to his side and casually flinging an arm over his shoulder. Konohamaru tensed, flinching slightly when Naruto ruffled his hair playfully. He smelled good tonight, like shampoo.

"Konohmaruuuuu," Naruto laughed with his sky blue eyes. "What do you fancy tonight?"

Swallowing, he shrugged as coolly as he could manage. "Up to you."

It wasn't as if he knew any places where normal people went to hang out.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, thinking. His lips smiled.

"Let's have some ramen! If... you don't mind eating it, hah," Naruto chuckled to himself. "My friends are sick of it now."

Konohamaru couldn't help but grin and snort at the same time.

"I think the ramen shops closed by now."

Naruto's expression fell. "That sucks," he bit his lip thoughtfully."Well... there is another place."

"Sure," he swallowed again, shrugging. He followed after Naruto, falling into a calm pace next to the older blonde man. Occasionally, he'd feel his arm brush against the other, sending shivers up his spine; and it wasn't the cold doing that.

Looking up at Naruto, he could see the blue eyes looking a little emptier than usual. Even the smile on his lips had faded away. Naruto noticed Konohamaru staring at his features and turned to the boy, giving him a big grin. But Konohamaru felt uneasy. It wasn't a real smile.

"Here," Naruto pointed, tugging at Konohamaru's sleeve. "Hotdogs!"

Konohamaru partially gaped, and grinned all of a sudden, running after the laughing blonde.

"You're kidding, hotdogs?" He snorted, although he was secretly excited. He hadn't eaten hotdogs for ages, and the memory was making his mouth water with anticipation.

The park was completely empty, save for a few couples sitting on the benches. It was dark and cold. But when he looked into Naruto's eyes he couldn't help but smile. Giving in, he waited until Naruto paid for his hotdog before ordering his.

Then silently cursed himself for not bringing enough money. He bit his lip quietly.

"I'll just have the plain..." he mumbled, fumbling for the last of his coins in his pocket.

"He'll have the same as me," Naruto suddenly said, putting money on the plastic counter. "With chips and the full shebang!"

Konohamaru shook his head but the hotdog man had already accepted the money before he could refuse.

"I-I can pay for my own food, dobe!"

"Sure," Naruto snorted, ruffling his hair. "My treat, eh? Come on I see a free bench."

Konohamaru almost gave an exhasperated sigh at the older man. He waited until the warm hotdog was handed to him, then went over to where Naruto was happily tucking into his food. He was even throwing a few crumbs out to the late night pigeons.

He sat cautiously next to Naruto, making sure there was a sufficient gap between them.

Bit into the hotdog, and almost moaned.

_God_ the hotdog tasted good! All the sauces and cheesy toppings filled his mouth and warmed him up immediately. He closed his eyes, chewing through his hotdog carefully, making sure not a crumb or drop was wasted from his delicious meal.

He even licked the tinfoil for the barbeque sauce when he was finished.

Then he noticed Naruto staring at him.

Coughing slightly with a blush, he folded up the tinfoil quickly.

"What," he muttered, glancing down at Naruto's food. "Finished?"

"Yeah, a while ago..." Naruto suddenly smiled a bit. "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

Konohamaru blushed again. "I just like to savour my food, unlike some people," he said quickly.

Naruto's smile faded.

"You... don't eat much do you?" He bit his lip. "I never see you eat unless I pay and..."

"Well you never see me anywhere else!" Konohamaru snapped, then looked down.

A warm hand touched his, and when he looked up, he found that Naruto had slid over the bench to sit next to him. He shivered a bit, feeling the warmth radiating from the other man. Naruto shuffled a bit, sliding off his warm jacket before putting it over his shoulders.

His mouth struggled to find words. "Th-thanks."

"You look cold," Naruto said, looking into his eyes. Then looked down at the hand he was holding. "Your wrists are so skinny..."

Konohamaru quickly pulled them away.

"Hey, I'm a teenager, we're all scrawny," he laughed, but it died out. Naruto kept looking at him, seeming closer.

"I remember when I was younger, I was like you," a pause. "Skinny, kind of. I didn't have a proper job back then but, someone helped me..."

"Is that what you're doing?"

Naruto blinked. "Doing what?"

"Trying to help me. I don't need. Your. Help."

Konohamaru moved to get up but Naruto dragged him back down onto the seat.

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly, sighing. "I mean, you have a boyfriend to look after you anyway..."

Suddenly Konohamaru felt his mobile vibrate.

_His boyfriend..._

He clutched at his pocket, willing the vibration to go away, but then the phone started ringing. Unable to cancel the call in front of Naruto, he forced himself to pick up the mobile. He lifted to his face, getting up from the bench and walking away a bit.

He didn't want Naruto to hear.

"..._10 minutes, Francesco Hotel, floor 6, room 602..."_

Konohamaru bit his lip, looking back at the blonde. "A regular?" The address was all too familiar.

"..._He want's you again... won't take the other boy, you know how it is..._" He swallowed. Hard. "_...The pay is double, if you stay overnight..."_

He paled, and closed his eyes.

"I-I'll be there."

The call was cut off, and he slid the mobile back into his pocket.

"Everything all right?" Naruto asked, looking concerned.

"Oh... yeah, great. Fine. Listen um... I have to... you know... boyfriend," He laughed nervously, unable to meet the blue eyed gaze.

"Right, I see," The blonde said briskly, understanding. He sighed, then chuckled. "Kono, you have sauce on your lips..."

Konohamaru frowned, lifting his hand to wipe it away but Naruto stopped him.

Before he could realize, soft lips were on his.

His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, Naruto's warm breath on his face, the damp sweetness pressed against him...

It felt colder when he moved away, grinning.

"Have a good night, Kono. Keep the jacket."

Konohamaru could barely register, nodding. "Y-you too, Naruto," he mumbled.

* * *

He licked his lips nervously.

Stupid customers.

Stupid job.

The night had gone so perfectly before... before the stupid call.

He closed his eyes momentarily, composing himself before he ringed the doorbell. Room 602, the room which practically belonged to the same man each time who used it for "service". It sent shivers up his spine from his very first experience here... sometimes he was forgiving. Sometimes...

The door opened.

He walked in quickly, brushing past the man and began to take off his clothes quickly. Efficiently.

"_..._pretty boy..."

The whisper was on his neck, replaced with chapped lips. His eyes rolled shut at the sick sensation, trying to remember Naruto's lips.

Naruto's soft, sweet lips. Lips that sometimes talked too much, lips which grinned and made him melt.

Soft, sweet lips which made his mind feel dizzy.

He stroked the smooth arm and kissed him back, trying to taste more of the blonde man.

Wishing stupid wishes.

* * *

hm.

my writing is like stale cake.

xx keiji


	6. Chapter 6

**Pancakes **By HkKeiji

**Rating of current chapter**: M

**Summary: **Konohamaru is forced to sleep with other men to survive, that is, until Naruto comes into his life.

* * *

_Konohamaru gave a low moan as the slick tongue slid against his ass._

_"More," he hissed, burying his head into the pillow as long fingers shoved into him, burying up to the knuckles._

_"Slut."_

* * *

Darkness.

Konohamaru felt tired – _too_ tired. His eye's felt as if heavy cotton had been drawn over them.

He was naked.

Wearily, he forced his limbs to move, hearing the distant sound of chains clinking. Bile rose up in his mouth as he shifted his arms again. They were tightly cuffed, cutting sorely into his wrists. He also noticed his thighs were still dripping in fluids, and the smell was immistakeably a mixture of cum, sweat and lubrication.

He had to open his eyes.

Light filtered through the hotel curtains, and Konohamaru's vision began to fall into focus.

He was on the floor, at the foot of the bed.

_I don't remember that_, his mind noted distantly. He wriggled his hands uselessly again. They were chained to the bedpost. A low snore reminded him that his client was still in bed, and he immediately stilled.

Carefully, he tried to turn over onto his knee's. His body immediately jolted with burning pain, and he had to grit his teeth to force himself up onto his bruised limbs. He caught sight of his arms, purpled with bruises of gripping. Wincing, he tried to pull his hands free from the restraints. He hissed painfully.

His client shifted on the bed, and Konohamaru's eyes widened as he looked up.

The client chuckled sickeningly.

"Trying to escape, little pet?"

Konohamaru drew in a sharp breath, biting on his lower lip. His fuzzy memory began to fill in the gaps – him grasping tightly around the mans neck, shoving his smaller tongue into his clients mouth. A duel of groping, stumbling towards the bed. Konohamaru laughing breathlessly as his client threw him down onto the covers. He was reaching up to grab the mans shirt, pulling Naruto down-

_Naruto. Fuck_.

The client smirked, as if enjoying Konohamaru's revelation.

"Ah, finally remembering are you," the man chuckled. "You were quite the eager one last night."

Konohamaru froze, swallowing thickly. "No…" His voice was a faint, raspy whisper.

"Such a _slutty_ little boy," his client hissed, sneering. "Begging me to fuck you. Fucking yourself onto me like a perfect whore. I must say, I didn't expect this sort of behaviour from _you_ Konohamaru."

His head spun.

"I didn't," Konohamaru replied weakly. Wistfully.

"…but I was pleasantly surprised, I admit," his client suddenly drawled out, looking contemplative.

Konohamaru dampened his lips, looking up to the man.

His client was propped up on one elbow, half reclined on the king sized bed. He was looking up at the ceiling as if in deep thought, long dark silky hair falling flawlessly over his ghostly shoulders. Konohamaru resisted a shiver as those gold eyes slid back over to look at him, turning his head away.

The client smirked, and Konohamaru felt his cheek being touched.

"Such a pretty boy," he said silkily.

The sound of shifting. Konohamaru's face burned as his Client sat on the side of the bed, legs falling open to reveal a reddened cock, already slick with precum. His client ran a hand through his brown hair before gripping it roughly. Slowly, he guided Konohamaru's lips to the head of his cock, nudging the tip.

"Suck."

Konohamaru feebly tugged his wrists against the chains again, but knew it was useless.

He dipped his head down to swallow the cock.

* * *

Naruto tapped the table nervously.

He was sitting in the lawyers office, trying his best to look through all of the documents. Files upon files laid stacked up on the desk, surrounded by a melee of coffee cups and half eaten krispy kreme donuts.

It was 2 pm.

Konohamaru had not showed up at the pancake café, much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto had waited for 4 hours.

His heart tugged, and he wondered if it was because of the other night. Foolishly, Naruto had kissed the boy, caught up in the heat of the moment; seeing the boy devouring his hot dog, the way he blushed and curled up against the bench seat, the way that glinting smudge of sauce teased the bottom of his lip…

_He Kissed_ _Konohamaru_.

Naruto sighed.

He knew he shouldn't have. It was a mistake.

For god's sake, the boy was already in a relationship. Naruto himself had only just broken off with his girlfriend. Not to mention that the both of them were still new to the friendship they shared.

The door opened and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Found everything you wanted?" The lawyer said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes," Naruto quickly said, shuffling together a few stray pieces of paper. "Can you handle it?"

"Of course," the lawyer said reassuringly.

Smiling, Naruto passed the folders over. He exited the office hastily, wondering if Konohamaru would be at the Café now… or at least, he could interrogate Moegi for some more information on the boy's whereabouts.

* * *

Konohamaru swallowed thickly.

Nowhere to go.

His eyes stared listlessly at the café shop across the road – it was already mid afternoon, and of course, Naruto was no longer there for their usual breakfast appointment. Konohamaru could not make it in time.

Sullenly, he wiped his lips again.

He knew they were clean, but he couldn't help but feel as if that slick, sweaty substance was still smothered over his face.

_Rough fingers rubbing the thick cum onto his lips, sliding into his mouth and spreading his lips open, making him gag and gurgle with saliva as he tried to lick the cum away._

He shook his head.

He blinked distantly as he noticed someone blonde running towards the café.

_Naruto_.

His heart jilted at the sight of him, and he immediately jumped to his feet. He watched nervously as Naruto disappeared into the café, and he felt a small spark of happiness knowing that the man was looking for him.

He ran across the road, but halted outside the door, hidden out of sight.

Could he go in?

He was a mess – his shirt was crumpled, his hair thick with sweat – bruises peeked out from underneath the clothing, a bite mark sported on his neck. Not to mention, that sick feeling of slime still clinging onto his lips, and the salty taste of cum in the back of his throat.

_Who would want to kiss him?_

Konohamaru bit his lip nervously, before forcing himself to enter the café.

Naruto's blue eyes immediately made contact, and the man jumped to his feet, face warming with a smile.

"Hi," Konohamaru said lightly, voice catching.

"Hi," Naruto replied, grinning. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Were you busy this morning?"

Konohamaru grimaced at the reminder.

_Suck_.

He shook his head nervously, then nodded, feeling confused.

"Boyfriend," he managed to grit out, forcing a smile onto his lips.

Naruto smiled back uneasily, giving a short laugh. He sighed out loud into the air, glancing up momentarily to the ceiling. His lips mumbled something under his breath, but it was inaudible. After a moment, Naruto looked back down at him.

"I was worried," he finally said. "That you were avoiding me –"

Konohamaru blinked when he noticed Naruto's facial expression suddenly changed.

The blonde was frowning, face flickering, eyes suddenly glancing up and down Konohamaru's body. His blue eyes looked to him searchingly as he suddenly rasped out, "what's that?", grabbing his wrist.

Konohamaru yelped as Naruto held his hand tightly in the air.

"Nothing, idiot," he hissed, trying to jerk his hand free. Naruto however, was stubbornly holding on.

He blushed violently as Naruto's smooth hands suddenly travelled up his arm, pushing back the sleeve that revealed an angry purple bruise.

"Nothing?" Naruto said skeptically, blue eyes sharpening. "Where'd you get this? I only just saw you last-…" He haltered, suddenly realizing.

Konohamaru swallowed as they exchanged looks. He wrenched his hand free and took several steps back.

"I'm _fine_," he spat, feeling thoroughly irritated. "It's none of your business."

He felt guilty as he watched Naruto pull back, a disappointed, dark look on his face. He simply sneered up at the older man, unconciously wiping his lips again with the back of his wrist. _Damn it_, he couldn't get the taste away.

"You're an idiot," Naruto breathed.

Konohamaru opened his mouth to give a smart reply, before he suddenly felt two strong hands grab the front of his shirt and yank his body forward. He stumbled, then suddenly felt those hot, smooth lips crush against his own. His eyes rolled shut momentarily as Naruto gripped him closely, before suddenly shoving the boy away.

Naruto was breathing heavily, red flushed over his cheeks, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Konohamaru blinked as he felt something wet dribble down his chin, and he raised a hand to touch it. Blood. It stung lightly as he pressed his fingers on the small wound.

A silent pause.

"What the hell was that for?" Konohamaru suddenly yelled. He waved his hand in front of Naruto's face, showing the droplets of blood.

Naruto was wordless for a little longer, before a smile suddenly edged onto his lips. The blonde let out a sudden laugh, causing Konohamaru to take a step back in confusion.

"Stupid," Naruto said calmly. "I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

Konohamaru glared, but felt himself smile back slowly.

"You're such a weirdo you know," Konohamaru said dryly. "Come on, let's eat. I'm _starving_."

Naruto chuckled.

"On one condition."

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto seemed to be thinking it over carefully. "Come over to my place tonight."

Konohamaru opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto interrupted. "I know you can look after yourself. I just meant… we should hang out."

Biting his lip, Konohamaru gave a short nod.

_Hang out_.

His stomach twisted a little – it would be the first time he would be in some mans home without doing 'services'. With a wry look, he shoved himself past Naruto and sat himself down at the table, arms folded.

"Fine," he said. "But you're paying."

Naruto laughed.

* * *

stale cake.

I've definitely lost the ability to write.

Suddenly struck me how long I haven't updated for - but I will endeavour to finish all these stories soon...

xx keiji


End file.
